The Desired Keyhole
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: Sora gets thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit, he battles everyday with surviving with insane inmates, cruel guards, keeping himself a virgin and of course, his psychotic cell mate. Can he clear his name? Soriku, Roxel, Cloud/Leon/Sephiroth R and R !
1. Chapter 1

"I here by sentence Sora Heart to 40 years in prison. Case dismissed. " the final bang from the 'little wooden hammer', as Sora saw it, echoed throughout the court room.

Sora's heart pounded in his chest. He was being thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit?

He turned his attention over to Kairi, the girl that started all this, she smirked and glared at him.

The reason Sora was now charged with Rape and assault, is because of one fateful day.

"Sora! Meet me at Destiny Islands after school. I need to talk to you about something.." Kairi Hikari asked, leaning on Sora's desk.

"Sure Kairi. I'd love to" Sora, being the painfully oblivious, naive innocent child he was. Thought only of it as a friendly meeting. How wrong he was.

After their classes, Sora walked out of the school gates. Kairi had run away with Selphie earlier, saying she needed to change.

Sora sighed, walking over to his boat. Perhaps Kairi has some home trouble again? He wasn't sure.

After rowing out to Destiny Islands, Sora lay down on the sand. Closing his eyes.

"Sora! I knew Id find you snoozing down here!"

A familiar voice called out to him. Sora jumped up from the sand, when had he fallen asleep?

"H-hey Kairi.. So what do you want to talk about?" Sora asked with a goofy grin. Rocking on the balls of his heels.

Kairi's face flushed, looking at the ground. "W-well.. Sora.. " she gulped. Smiling. "I'm in love with you. Please be my boyfriend!" She half screamed. Her fists bawling with nervousness.

Sora's smile slowly faded, into a sad frown.

"K-Kairi... I love you... But... But as a sister... Not like that.." Sora backed up a bit. Watching Kairi's smile being wiped off her face.

"I-I'm sorry I-" Sora reached his hand out to comfort the now crying girl, only to have it slapped away.

Kairi ran to her boat, sobbing and rowing home.

That week, Kairi went to the police. Stating that Sora raped, and abused her.  
That's how it all began.

The guards took Sora by the arms. Dragging him from the court room outside into the open. They pushed him into a small shower cubical. Waiting for Sora to be fresh and clean.

Once the boy was dressed in the standard orange jumpsuit. They directed him to a grey van. Pushing him in and locking the door.

Sora shivered, he had never been so scared in his life. He looked down at the handcuffs on his wrists. He didn't deserve this.

Once at Oblivion Institution For the dangerous and insane. Or just known as 'Oblivion', they pulled Sora along the halls that were filled with petty shop lifters behind bars.

"Yo yo guys! There's a cute one!" One man shouted, all of the men walking right up against the bars.

"Ooh Man! He looks like a girl! "

"I bet he's a virgin."

"He looks so innocent!"

Sora flinched, looking for the guards to make it stop.

"Don't worry kid, they won't touch you. The names Cloud, this is my partner, Zack. " The guard beside his nodded his head, smirking.

"Word of advice, keep your head down. And don't drop the soap." Cloud sniggered, Sora gulped. He was in deep shit now.

After a while of walking, the approached the head guards office. Cloud knocked gently, the door pushing open to reveal a hooded small figure. Was he a midget? Sora couldn't tell.

"King, we have a new one. Highly dangerous... He needs a cell mate with the same strength as his own." Zack said, a smirk playing on his lips.

As my own? I can't even snap a pencil! Sora thought, grimacing.

"Let me see him.." The strangely chirpy voice came from the cloaked figure. Cloud pushed Sora forwards, so he was almost a few inches away from the midget.

The cloaked figure seemed to be scanning his eyes, before letting out a chuckle.

"Throw him in with 0014. " he ordered, Cloud and Zack both gasped, making Sora worry.

"Y-yes sir." Cloud responded.

"Poor kid.." Zack muttered, but Sora could hear him.

They directed Sora to a very large cell, it was on its own level.

"Hey! 14! Wake up! You have a new cell mate!" Cloud laughed, opening the gate.

"Goodlluck kid!" Zack said, throwing Sora inside.

In the comer of the cell, a figure stood staring at Sora.

Sora could just about make out silver hair and bright green eyes... And was that a malicious grin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Its me. Again. Time to say hi to new people.**

**I'm Rose, I'm 14, I love Kingdom hearts and I write gay porn. What more do you need in a friend?**

**This idea came to me...in Math. Yeah... It was awkward because I basically jumped up and screamed "JAIL FIC!" **

**My teacher wasn't impressed -.- **

**Sorry last chapter sucked, I HATE starting shit.**

**Enjoy. Review and follow please bbys. IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**

* * *

Sora gulped, backing away a bit. He suddenly felt self conscious.

"H-Hi..I'm Sora...N-Number 15?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The man emerged from the shadows, The large almost psychotic grin never leaving his face.

Sora had to admit, he was beautiful. Long white hair, muscled arms and cheek bones to die for.

"I'm Riku, Number 0014. The leader of organisation 14. Pleasure to meet you, Sora~" He purred, mock bowing at me.

I took this opportunity to look around my new cell.

two beds, meters apart.

A shelf above either one.

A toilet and sink near the door.

A Bared window.

Lovely.

Riku then began circling me, a smirk playing on his lips as he folded his arms.

"I admit. You're a lot cuter than the last one they gave me...You look like you wont break easily either." Riku snickered, stopping in front of me and cupping my chin.

"Yes...You'll do nicely." He licked Sora's cheek, making him blush and grimace at the same time.

Suddenly a large alarm rang out, making Sora jump and gasp.

"We'll talk after lunch. Come along." Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, dragging him out of their cell.

They made their way down the stairs with the other inmates, Riku never once let go of Sora, Glaring and scaring the other men.

Once inside what looked like a cafeteria, Riku pulled Sora along like a puppy dog, grabbing a tray for them both and filling It with various foods. Pushing the brunette towards an empty table.

They sat, Sora sitting awkwardly while Riku started eating.

"HEY! Boss! Why are you sitting all by your lonesome?" An obnoxious voice called out, a blonde man took a sat down next to Riku. Grinning stupidly.

"Demyx. Shut up" Riku growled, Sora blinked a few times, captiously sliding the lid off of his yogurt.

The one named Demyx soon beamed, shouting something across the room. "SAIX PUPPY!"

Soon enough, a blue haired man came running up to the blonde, embracing him rather sexually. Growling something into the smaller mans ear. Making him blush.

"Get a room you too.." Another voice called, This man had red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hey, Boss, Who's the cutie.." The red head said, sitting down next to Sora, A seductive grin on his face.

"He's mine. Axel" Out of nowhere, Riku pulled out a pen knife, pressing it against Axel's throat.

"Woah! Calm down boss! Is he a new member? We need to replace 13. " Axel laughed, leaning his head on his hand.

"No. He's number 15 from now on-" Riku stood up, getting the whole rooms attention.

"LISTEN 'ERE, OO15 IS UNDER MY PROTECTION, IF ANYONE TOUCHES HIM. YOU'LL AWNSER TO ME, GOT IT?"

All of the men nodded, shivering at the thought.

"Sora. Are you done eating?" Riku asked coldly, his icy green eyes glaring the brunette down. Sora, Who wasn't very hungry, nodded. Getting up and waving to Demyx, Saix and Axel, following Riku.

"Sora. No one will touch you, Okay?" Riku muttered, wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulders. Sora nodded, shivering at the contact.

Riku escorted Sora back to their cell, glaring at Cloud as they passed him.

Once inside, Riku pushed Sora in, Shutting the door and grinning.

"Now Sora, This protection, Will be at a price. You will repay me in your body...And I'll be gentle."

Sora felt the heat rising to his face, backing away.

"Don't be scared~ Ooooh" Riku's smirk got wider. "You're a virgin? Even better!" He laughed manically, in a blink of an eye he was next to Sora. An arm wrapped around his waist.

Sora's blush deepened. Pulling away.

"Not right now. Don't worry pet~" Riku laughed, kissing Sora's hair. "Mmmm...Your hair smells like strawberries..." He whispered quietly, enjoying the scent a lot. He missed strawberries.

"Come on, Lets take a shower and have an early night, okay?" Riku smirked, lacing his fingers with mine.

"This is weird...he's being so nice...Its freaking me out" Sora thought, but nodded. Walking down stairs to the showering areas with Riku.

Once inside the public shower, Sora stripped, Riku right behind him. Staring at him with a perverted grin.

After a while of washing his body, Sora noticed his audience. Most of the older males (Including Riku and Axel, who happened to stroll in and notice the two) Were staring at his ass.

Sora tried to ignore it, rubbing the bar of soap against his chest. That's when it happened.

Sora dropped the soap.

He blinked, bending down to reach it, Giving the whole room a view of his hole. Making them all drool and lunge for him.

Riku, being the strongest, pushed them all away. Hugging Sora protectively.

"BACK OFF PERVS." Axel shouted, standing next to his friend.

"That was close little one, be more careful, Else that adorable ass of yours will be ravaged by a complete stranger" Axel winked, ruffling Sora's wet spikes.

Riku hissed, Licking Sora's nose. He went back to washing himself. Letting Sora do the same.

After washing for ages, Sora and Riku got dressed into their uniform.

Sora sighed, Riku picking up on this. He leaned over the boy.

"So what are you in for?" Riku asked, Raising a brow.

"Rape and abuse..." Sora sighed, looking at Riku. The silverette looked like he was about to burst out laughing

"That's bullshit..."

"Its true!"

"Stop lying! I'll get mad!"

" I was framed!"

"Now THAT I Believe"

Sora sighed, this would be hell.


	3. The gang

**Yo sexy people.**

**Whats happening in yo life?**

**Me? Well, I'm hiding in my room crying over MCR. So normal day for me. **

**This chapter gets dark. Soz. I have this all planned out. **

**Love you Guys! x**

**Replies! **

**jessiej1987 **

oh god i want more, cant wait hehe

**O.O Thanks. I'm flattered ! ^^/**

******danny **

*hyperventilates* my baby! Please update

***Gasps and hands a glass of water* Bby, calm down. I'm working on it. **

TheLongLakePrincess

OH GOSH! Love it! Update soon :)

**YOU'RE MY BESTIE *CUDDLES***

******ChococlateChocobo2017 **

Lol, can we be friends? This story is awesome! I love how Riku is so protective of his little So-chan

**HELL YEAH WE CAN! 3 And of course! So-Chan is special -3-**

******Guest**

I really like this story. Keep goin at it . What's your update schedule tho ? Also Kairi's a bitch :))

**I really like you o.o...And I know right? Soriku forever. Erm...When I get off my lazy ass to update?**

**AAAAAAAND HERE WE GOOO!**

* * *

"Wake up kid. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. "

Sora opened one eye lazily, when did he sleep?

Riku was standing above him, arms crossed and his expression bored.

Sora sat up, rubbing his eye. "What time is it?" He asked with a yawn.

"Evening. Cmon, its time you met the Organization." Riku muttered, reaching out and pulling Sora to his feet.

The two walked through the dark, cold halls of the prison, Riku's arm wrapped around Sora tightly.

Sora was scared shitless, What if they didn't like him? or tried to hurt him?

His doubts were soon quieted when Riku pushed him into the weights room.

Many big, burly men stood there, staring at Sora with intrigued eyes.

"Sora, this is my gang. "

Riku then began pointing and naming them in order.

"**1 Xemnas**

**2 Xigbar**

**3 Xaldin**

**4 Vexen**

**5 Lexaeus**

**6 Zexion**

**7 Saïx**

**8 Axel**

**9 Demyx**

**10 Luxord**

**11 Marluxia**

**12 Ansem** "

They all grunted, going back to their business

"And...13. You"

All of them looked up, with shocked faces.

"HIM? Are you serious boss?" Number 12, Ansem groaned.

"He's tiny!" Number 2 called out.

"But adorable.." Axel muttered, Only Saix heard him, and the blue haired man whacked his head, raising a brow.

"ENOUGH! He's with me, Okay? Jeez..." Riku groaned, taking Sora's wrist and directing him to a pile of weights starting to work out.

After an hour of sitting around and waiting for Riku to be done, the silver haired man got up. Grunting a good bye to his gang and walking out with Sora.

"Hey, little one, Im going to take a shower. Meet you back in the cell." Riku ruffled Sora's hair, making him smile.

Sora walked back to his cell in silence, shutting the door behind him. He began crying. Sobbing.

Although behind that large metal door. Cloud heard him, opening It and frowning.

"Sora...Stop crying..come here..." Cloud cooed, wrapping his arms around the sobbing body of the boy. Unknown to them, Riku was watching, and glaring.

"Hey...Lets go to the office yeah? I'll get you some hot coco? " Cloud smiled, keeping an arm wrapped around Sora.

"Y-yeah...Thank you, Cloud. " Sora beamed, Riku felt so jealous. Sora never smiled like that for him.

The two with gravity defying hair left the cell, towards the main office.

Once inside, Cloud let Sora sit in the leather chair. Before leaving to make two hot drinks.

Sora looked around, bored. But then he spotted the main microphone, that broadcasted to the whole of the prison.

Should he?

He pressed the red button, taking a deep breath.

He began to sing.

_In you and I, there's a new land, Angels in flight,  
__ My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_  
_ Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time,_  
_ What's left of me, What's left of me now?_

Axel sat up in bed, listening intently. It was the most beautiful sound...prettier than any woman's voice.

_I watch you fast asleep,_  
_ All I fear means nothing, In you and I_  
_, there's a new land, Angels in flight, _  
_ My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_  
_ Where fears and lies melt away,_  
_ Music in time, What's left of me, What's left of me? _

Riku jumped out of his cell bed, he at tried to take a nap in Sora's absence. Was that? His Sora?

He closed his eyes, listening to the beautiful melody. It felt familiar.

_My heart's a battleground _  
_You show me how to see_  
_ That nothing is whole and nothing is broken, _  
_In you and I there's a new land, Angels in flight,_  
_ My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_  
_ Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time,_  
_ What's left of me, What's left of me now? _  
_My fears, my lies.. Melt away_ "

Sora finished, taking his finger of the button, he exhaled, looking up. Too see a stunned Cloud and Zack in the door frame.

"Sora.. that was beautiful..."

The whole prison was stunned with the beautiful voice that night, Sending them all off into a wonderful sleep. All except one.

Riku lay awake, Sora had not returned yet, and it was nearly lights out.

At that very moment, The doors opened and Sora walked in, saying goodbye to Cloud and Zack he sighed happily, walking over to his bed.

**"Where the fuck were you?"**

Sora stiffened, Riku was right behind him. And pissed off.

"I-I um...I was...With Cloud and Zack..." Sora mumbled, looking to the ground. That's when a large hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing the breath out of his throat.

"You BELONG to me! Not them! Never let me see Cloud touch you like that again! Do you hear me?"

Riku's eyes were alight with fury, illuming the dark room.

Sora managed to nod, choking slowly.

Riku grunted, throwing Sora's body to the ground.

"You're such a fag for singing like a girl." Riku hissed, lying down in his bed. That wasn't what he really thought...But he'd never admit it.

Sora scrambled to his feet, lying in his bed and hugging himself. Silently crying all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

**So... Don't get me wrong, I love Les mis... But my mother is making me watch it for the 26th time. I'm counting.**

**Any Sherlock fans? Because I remember Mycroft was on the phone to Sherlock about les mis. And I feel just like him. Oh the horror... - **

**Anyway. Chapter! Drama! Awesome!**

**Lovely talking, catch you next update yes? Good**.

* * *

Riku woke up with a cold sweat in the morning, panting softly. "N-nightmare..."

He got up and took his shirt off, shaking his slightly sweaty mop of white locks.

"Disgusting..." He grumbled, that's when something caught his eye.

He turned to face Sora's bed, looking at him with a glare.

Until he saw the tear stains and puffy eyes.

Despite Riku's coldness towards the happy, kind and cute. He couldn't stand to see Sora upset.

He sighed, running his Hand through his hair, he felt really bad now.

"Sora.." He whispered. Kneeling down, his fingertips brushing over a few stray brown hairs over his eyes.

Riku smiled sincerely, cupping Sora's chin softly, looking at his Full pink lips. He smirked a bit, pressing his lips to the others. Closing his eyes.

Sora stirred slightly, letting out a small groan. But Riku didn't move to stop.

Sora soon became aware of someone very close to him, which was one of his biggest fear. He opened his eyes, staring into pale flawless forehead and white eyelashes.

"MMMPH!" Sora pulled back quickly, whacking his head against the wall next to his bed. His eyes that were once sleepy and clouded now swirling with fear.

Riku smirked, standing up. That was when Sora was aware of Riku's naked chest, muscled and pale.

Sora couldn't stop the blush don his face, looking down.

"Better get up, breakfast is soon. " Riku muttered, pulling his shirt back on.

Sora got up, rubbing one of his eyes. "Mmm..."

Riku shook a bit, his eye twitching. Fuck this kid, and his damn cuteness. The alarm went off, and Riku practically ran out of the cell, running down the stairs to the cafeteria before Sora.

Already siting down, Ansem, Demyx and Ansem were in some kind of debate, before their gang leader Interrupted, spouting curses.

"I can't fucking do it! " Riku cried, his hands in a fist and his knuckles going white.

"Uh... Do what?" Axel asked, a brow raised at Riku's sudden frustration.

"I can't be around Sora without wanting to fuck him! " Riku groaned.

All three men were silent, taking this statement in. Before they all burst out laughing. Demyx had visible tears coming from his eyes.

"G-guys! Stop! " Riku blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Don't worry man, I can handle him for you... Break him in a bit.." Axel winked, licking his lips subconsciously.

Riku's nerve snapped, punching Axel square in the face. Laughing a bit.

Sora came downstairs a few moments later, avoiding the mass of big burly scary men. Walking over to Riku.

Riku blushed a bit, looking away. 'I can't even look at him!'

Axel smirked, patting a space next to him. Smiling.

Sora, beamed back cutely, sitting next to the red head. Axel smirked, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist. Whispering in his ear.

Riku was busy glaring, but he was completely knocked out of his thoughts when Demyx said something that changed everything.

"Hey Riku.. That guy looks just like you... Oh he's coming over.."

Riku spun around, looking straight into a mirror, although the other white haired man had shorter hair.

"Riku! It's been so long, big brother.." Repliku smirked, folding his arms.

"Repliku..." Riku snarled. Looking away.

"Heh, how cold..." Repliku snickered, eyeing the group over. Especially Sora. His grin widened, leaning over the table to get a better look at the brunette.

"Oh what a cutie! What's your name, darlin?" Repliku teased, touching one of Sora's spikes.

Sora, who was completely oblivious to the lust in Replikus eyes, and the death glare Repliku was receiving.

"I'm Sora! Are you Riku's twin?" He asked goofily, grinning.

Replikus eye twitched, before he acted on the one difference between them.

"OH SORA YOU'RE SO KAWAII KYAAAA!" He glomped Sora, nuzzling.

Riku frowned, flailing his arms. "Repliku! Don't crush Sora! No no! Stop!" While Riku tried to reason with the otaku, Axel, Demx and Ansem were completely freaked out. Slowly backing away, until the whacked Into Zexion. "Oh hey guys... Who's that over with Rik-"

Zexion was cut off by Axels hand. The red heads face pale.

"OTAKU! OTAAAKUU!" He shout whispered, running off laughing with the small group.

**~Later~**

" I feel so violated..." A red faced Sora groaned into the chest of Axel, who was enjoying the smaller body against his own.

"I know.. I know." Axel tried not to laugh, looking over to Riku who was arguing with his twin.

Word spread quickly about the twins, making everyone laugh.

"So they're twins huh?"

"Apparently they got in a huge fight when their parents died!"

"Haven't been in contact for years! "

"Repliku is probably a yaoi fan boy... The way he's looking at Sora"

"Yuri too.."

"Fantuckingfastic... could this gang get even more gay?"

"Sora! We're going back!" Riku growled, practically picking Sora up from Axel's embrace.

"Riku? Are you alright.?" Sora asked softly, not really worried about the carrying.

"We'll talk in the cell. " he looked down at Sora with a horrible glare, which Sora mistook lust for disgust.

Riku opened their door, slamming the door behind him. He threw Sora down on his bed. His hair shading his eyes.

"Remove your clothes.. Now!" He hissed, taking his orange shirt off again.

Sora's face heated up, looking up at the man. "Riku?"

"I said NOW!" He shouted, giving up. He ripped Sora's shirt from his chest.

Sora shivered, fear in his eyes. Looking at Riku with a pale face. Trying to cover his slim chest.

Riku smirked, pinning Sora's hands above his head, his tongue brushing and curling Sora's left nipple.

Sora shut his eyes, blushing bit. Shaking. "R-Riku.. Please... Don't.."

"SHUT UP!" Riku screamed, thrusting his pelvis towards Sora, getting the slightest bit of pleasure before-

POOF!

A blue rounded dream eater appeared before him. Barking at him.

Riku had only heard of these creatures, who help those in need. Along with another Species, Heartless.

Riku jumped off Sora, gasping.

"W-what... What's the fuck man?" He gasped. Watching the blue fluffy thing.

Sora blinked down at the adorable pet, stroking it's head gently, he beamed at it when it licked his face. "Gahaha! So cute! I'm gonna call you ... Boo!"

Riku's eyes twitched, shooing the boy and animal off his bed, burying himself under the covers. Grumbling about sexual frustration.

Sora blinked, holding Boo, before smiling. "Night Riku.."


	5. PART ONE (VERY SHORTSOZ)

**What's up my homies! I'm so sorry. So. The drama starts now guys. THIS IS PART ONE.**

Visiting day

. Sora awoke to find Boo missing, his brief moment if worry quickly diminished when he saw the blue creature sitting on top of Rikus chest. Pawing his face.

"Mmm... Mm... S-Sora.. M-more gently... Naughty boy.." The white haired man chuckled in his half asleep daze, which didn't last long before he awoke. Blinking a few times, Riku screamed rather girlishly. Causing Sora to laugh openly.

Riku pushed Boo off and jumped to his feet, sweeping his shirt down from the stray blue hairs.  
"RIKU! SORA! It's open hours. Get down here!" Cloud called from their cell door. Riku shot Sora a quick glare for laughing before making his way down.

Once in the meeting room, Sora ran straight to his table, where A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "NAMINE!" Sora cried out, Riku raising his brow.

The girls face light up straight away, jumping out of her chair and holding the boy in her arms. "Sora-Chan! Are you okay? Look at me! Oh that bruise!" She examined his face, grimacing. "I'm fine ! How's my case looking?" Sora took a seat, inviting Namine to sit opposite.

"It's not looking good Sor, I may be the best lawyer in the world. But Kairi has a strong case. However. I need proof... Of... Of your sexuality..." She blushed a bit.

Sora's face bright red. "W-what?" "The judge needs to know you are gay! Then she has no evidence of your... Erm.. "Lust" for Kairi !" She exclaimed. Sitting back in her seat.

"What kind of evidence ?" Sora gulped, tapping his hand against the table.

"Anal virginity lost.." She breathed, taking Sora's hand in hers. "This must be hard..."

"My... Virginity?"

* * *

**WITH RIKU**

"This way.." Zack mumbled, pushing Riku towards a table.

A woman with short hair sat. Looking nervous. "Yuffie?" Riku questioned, looking amazed

. "Riku..." She smiled, taking his hand. "It's been years!" He cried. Smiling openly now. "How have you been? Found someone new.. After.. You know.." He coughed.

Yuffie winced. "Riku.. I'll cut to the chase... I got pregnant..." She said quietly. Riku beamed, squeezing her hand. "That's great! I'm so happy for yo-"

"YOU'RE THE FATHER RIKU!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. PART TWO

**Hey Y'all. Its been ages? How are you guys?**

**Me? Well y'know, shopping, meeting PewDiePie...shopping...did I mention meeting Pewds?**

**THATS RIGHT I MET HIM AND MARZIA IN PEARLS BRIGHTON. HE TOOK A SELFIE WITH ME...I FANGIRLED WAAAAY TOO MUCH OVER HOW GODDAMNED STUNNING MARZIA IS.**

**Question of the dayyyy! Favourite STRAIGHT Kingdom hearts paring? Mines Namine x Roxas / But NEVER WILL I SHIP KAIRI WITH SORA. NOPE. KAIRI X RIKU IS EVEN WORSE.**

**SORIKUUU FOR LIFEEE! **

**So y'know, fanfic and crap.**

* * *

**"What the fuck?"**

Riku jumped up from his chair, narrowing his eyes at Yuffie.

She, however, was burying her head in her hands. "I know I know...It was that fling we had when you got out 4 years ago! I'm so sorry!"

"I ain't paying for its god damned benefits " Riku seemed slightly more calm.

"SHE, doesn't need them.." Yuffie hissed back.

"Its a girl? Oh for fuck sake. A boy would have been tolerable, but a GIRL?" He rolled his eyes, how annoying.

**SLAP.**

Yuffie hit Riku round the face, hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT XION THAT WAY. " Yuffie's protective mother side was showing, even against the father.

"Mumma?..." A small voice called out. Riku and Yuffie looked to the side of the meeting area. Riku's eyes widening.

A small girl, who looked around 4-5, stood. Her hair a midnight black, almost looking blue. Her eyes icy aqua, but innocent and pure. (Unlike Riku's) She wore a small purple dress, and pink pump shoes. In her left arm a small Stitch plushie from the popular Disney movie stayed.

Riku sat down in his chair with a thump. His eyes wide and his mouth open. She was stunning, but her eyes. They were like Sora's.

"Hey baby..." Yuffie said calmly, walking over and picking her child up. "How's my little warrior doing, hm?"

Xion ignored her mother, her blue eyes swirling with a mix of fear and curiosity. "Who's that man you hurt?" She whispered. Pointing at Riku.

Yuffie sighed, carrying her over to the table.

"Riku, this is Xion. Xion...this is Riku...He's your Daddy..."

* * *

"In this place Namine? I'll be raped everyday If I put myself on the market for that!" Sora cried, fuming.

"I know, I know. Just find one partner to yknow...protect you..." She tried to reason.

It was at this point Sora saw Riku and the girl. He smiled a bit, she was cute. Perhaps Riku's niece?

He watched as the women sent the child away to play, talking to Riku.

Sora buried his head in his hands. Distraught.

Until a small voice called out to him.

"Hello Mister! Why are you sad?"

Sora looked up to see a mirror of his eyes, blinking a few times, he smiled slightly.

"Big boring grown up stuff. Why are you here?" He questioned the girl back.

"The same reason. My Mumma and Daddy are talking." Sora's eyes widened. She was Riku's?

Sora looked around for Namine's comment. But the girl had wondered off to flirt with the café owner, probably to get free food.

"Well. I'm Sora, I'm your Dads roommate." Sora held out his hand to the girl.

"I'm Xion Yami, Nice to meet you Sora." She giggled, taking a seat. "Our eyes are very similar. I met this boy Roxas! He has the same eyes as me too!£ She smiled wide.

"Oh? Who's Roxas? Your boyfriend?" He teased, half smirking when she blushed.

"Noooo! He's a lot older! So He wont like me!" She said sadly.

"Don't worry kiddo, plenty of fish in the sea." Sora said with a smile.

Soon after the two chatted, Yuffie ran over, grabbing Xion.

"Xion! What did I say about talking to strangers!" She scolded, glaring at Sora.

Riku trotted over, frowning. "Yuffie, that's my roommate. He can't hurt a fly" Riku smirked at the thought of Sora and a Fly battling it out.

"He's right Mumma! Sora's nice." Xion cried, smiling at Sora.

"Hm...Fine. Xion. Say bye to Sora and Daddy!" Yuffie put the girl down, preparing to leave.

"Bye Mr Sora! Bye Daddy!" Xion giggled, walking away with her mother.

* * *

**4 hours later.**

"Riku? Do you want to talk?" Sora asked quietly to his roommate, who was sulking in his bunk.

"What did Xion say to you?" Riku growled, jealousy rising within him. How dare Sora bond with his own daughter before he even did?

"She's a normal kid y'know. She loves Disney, animals and of course her mother. And you! If you would just take an hour or two to get to know her! You'll fall in love with her like all of us!" Sora screamed, frowning.

Riku blinked, turning to face Sora.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who's Roxas?"

Sora smiled, giggling. "Roxas is Xion's crush. He apparently has eyes like me." Sora pondered, the whole eye thing was get freaky.

"CRUSH? OH HELL NO! HE'S NOT GOING TO TOUCH MY BAB-" Riku's eyes widned, was he feeling a protective side for the child already? Damn Sora rubbing off on him.

Riku smirked, chuckling in his throat.

He got up and staggered towards Sora, frightening the boy a bit.

"C'mere. I owe you something..." Riku whispered.

He leaned down and kissed Sora's lips ever so gently, wrapping his arms around his small body.

Sora's eyes widened, Riku was being so gentle.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, before Riku pulled away, running a hand through his locks.

"Night, Sora."

And with that. Riku went back to his bunk and fell asleep. Leaving Sora along.

Sora was blushing deeply. Oh no...Was he falling for Riku?


End file.
